They're story version 2
by animegeek2010
Summary: Mirai gets pregnant by Gekkou. Enough said. PLEASE READ THIS STORY! IF YOU READ IT THE FIRST TIME, PLEASE TRY AGAIN AND READ THIS ONE! I APOLOGIZE IF I CONFUSED ANY OF YOU IF READ THE FIRST VERSION. GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE.
1. Chapter 1

Animegeek2010: Well, I know this sucks but just don't tell me.

I do not own Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi or a Dark rabbit has seven lives.

The genius student council president, Gekkou Kurenai, narrowed his eyes at the fox demon, Andou Mirai. She was on the floor while flipping the pages in her manga, she bought with her pocket money. They were both in the student council room of Miyasaka high school on a Sunday.

Saito Himea and Kurogane Taito were somewhere else in the school on a date.

Izumi Aomi, the student council secretary, was playing cards with the Entolio brothers, Serge and Hasga

No one knew where Mr. Kurosu was, the student council's advisor.  
>Gekkou stood up from his seat and walked over to her and kneeled down to meet her eye level. Mirai looked up at him with curious eyes. He grabbed her shoulders, roughly, and stood up, pulling Mirai up with him, not letting go of her.<p>

"G-Gekkou!" called the demon as she struggled to get out of his grip. He just stared at her, emotionless. She blushed under his gaze.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Gekkou asked. Mirai froze.

"Answer me." He ordered. Mirai said nothing and ,again, tried to make him let go of her.

"Is it because of what happened last week?" Gekkou asked as he remembering last week's event.

**(Flashback)** Gekkou's POV

I sat up from my bed after waking up, pushing off the blankets. I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes. I was confused for a second before I felt something shift against me and I turned my head to see what it was.

Mirai was laying there. Next to me, she was asleep with the blankets covering her, though I could tell that she was naked too. I noticed that there was a small amount of blood on the side of the bed she was sleeping in.

I suddenly began to remember what yesterday. I was kissing Mirai( we're not dating, I just wanted to kiss her on the lips for once) on my bed and it got out of hand.

Mirai began to wake up and sat up and yawned, the blankets no longer covering her naked chest. She started to look around before she saw me sitting right next to her, naked. She looked down to see her exposed chest.

"Kyah~!" She screamed before she grabbed the sheets and holding them to her chest.

"Pervert! Gekkou's a pervert!" She yelled. Her face began to turn red.

" You said that a lot yesterday. It's getting old."I threw her underwear, skirt and shirt to her. She began to put her clothes on as I left my bedroom.

"Pervert!" She yelled after me.

I just shrugged as I walked down the stairs, to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I began to cook some eggs when Mirai came down fully clothed.

"Gekkou, can we just forget what happened?" She asked, twirling her fingers. I nodded.

"Fine, if that's what you want." I agreed. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. But I felt hurt that she wouldn't want to remember what happened.

"Thanks, what for breakfast?' She asked changing the subject

**(End of Flashback)** Still Gekkou's POV

"Is it about what happened last week?" I repeated my question. Mirai looked down, still saying nothing.

"You wanted to forget it ever happened." I said letting go of her shoulders but I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand while using the other to grab her chin to look at me in the eyes.

"What are you doing, Gekkou?" the voice came from the doorway and when I turned my head, I saw it was the trash Kurogane Taito, with Saito Himea clinging to him

"None of your business. Trash like you with your intelligence would never understand." I replied.

"What did you say? Want to fight right now!" The idiot yelled before Aomi Izumi stepped into the room.

"President, why are holding Mirai-chan like that? Aren't you being a little rough? She looks scared." Aomi asked and pointed out that Mirai had a frightened look on her face.

"Kurenai-kun, I suggest you let go of your grip on her. Your probably bruising her wrists." Cross said as he entered the room.

Mirai started to struggle again and I let go of her and she ran out of the room

I started to called out for her and ran after her before Aomi and Kurosu stopped me.

"Andou-san most likely is too scared to see you right now. Aomi-san can you check on her, while I get this brat to tell me what happened." Kurosu asked Aomi. She nodded and left the room to find the fox demon. I felt my blood boil when he called me a brat.

"You used force to get Mirai to do something against her will. How typical of you. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she hardly looks at you now for the last week." Kurosu said to me as I glared at him.

"I don't have to explain anything." I stated as I walked out the room, ignoring the stares I got from all the trash.  
>(Mirai's POV) In the girls bathroom.<p>

I was in one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom, puking in the toilet. I have been puking a lot for a while and Gekkou doesn't seem to notice.

"So this is where you went, Mirai-chan." I heard a voice behind me and I saw it was Izumi by the stall door that was open.

I began to throw up in the toilet again and I felt her hold my hair back and pat my back. It went on for two minutes or so before my stomach was empty and I stopped puking. I flushed the toilet and walked out the stall and to the sink to wash my hands and rinse my mouth. In the mirror above the sink I saw Izumi- looking at me with a worried face.

"Mirai-chan, how long have you been vomiting?" She asked.

" Two days or longer. I forgot." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before? You said so yourself that President was nice. He would have helped you in some way I'm sure." Izumi looked like she was confused.

"I've been trying to hide this especially from Gekkou." I admitted.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

I explained what happened when me and Gekkou woke up in his bed without any clothes on and she widened her eyes.

"I think I might be pregnant." My voice cracked when I said that. Tears coming to my eyes, but I wiped them away.

" Why don't we leave right now to go to a store to get you a pregnancy test?" Izumi suggested.

"Right now?" I asked. Would Gekkou let me leave?

"I'll call President that your not feeling well and I'm taking you to get some medicine. It's not a actual lie." Izumi said.

I nodded.

"OK." I agreed.

"Lets go." Izumi said. We both left the restroom and left the school.

Izumi's phone began to ring.

"Hello." She answered.I knew it was Gekkou on the other line.

"We're just going to the nearest drug store to get Mirai some medicine. She said She's not feeling well." Izumi said into her phone. She paused for a minute and handed me the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." She explained. I took a deep breath before taking the phone.

"Hello." I said.

_"Come home after you get your medicine. I'm going home right now. The other scum already left. "_ Gekkou demanded.

"Ok." I agreed. He hung up and I handed Izumi her phone back.

"I have to go home after we get we leave the store." I stated.

"We're already here." She pointed out. Look ahead and saw she was right. 

**(Time skip)**

I opened the door to Gekkou's house, took of my shoes and walked up stairs. I had the pregnancy test in my pocket.

I saw Gekkou in the living room, watching T.V.

I took a deep breath.

"Gekkou, I need to tell you something." I said. He turn his head to me and turned of the T.V.

"Go ahead." Gekkou said.

"I think I might be pregnant." I confessed.

He widened his eyes. What are we going to do?

_

animegeek2010: Well that's it for the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Read and review!( Just don't hate me!)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi.

Read and Review!

I widened my eyes. Pregnant? My partner in battle might be pregnant? By me?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Mirai crying softly in her hands.

I stood up from the couch and hugged her. This must be so frightening for her. 

"Izumi-chan took me to buy a home pregnancy test. I haven't used it yet. I'm too scared." She said. Her voice was so soft I could only barely hear her.

"Take your time. Use it when you're ready to know." I tried comfort her.

She nodded, burying her head to my chest.

"It'll be alright. I promise you." I reassured her.

"But what about Hinata? He's still alive." Mirai looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I

I kissed her on the lips. I couldn't help it if she keeps looking like that. I also

I let go of her for air. Her face was red.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." I said. Mirai took a deep breath.

"I think I'm ready to take the test." She painfully smiled. I ruffled her hair.

"I'll be waiting right here." I said. She left the room.

I waited impatiently for two minutes before she came back.

"Well?" I asked.

Deep down, I wanted her to be pregnant. I wanted something from our night together create something that would make us never forget it happened.

"Positive." She replied. Her hands, which were holding the pregnancy test, were shaking.

"I-I'm g-going to b-bed." Mirai rushed to her room and slammed the door.

I followed her and opened the door to her room that I gave her when we made our contract.

She was just sitting on her bed, staring into space. I sat down on her bed and placed my forehead against hers.

"Trust me, Mirai. I'll take care of you and our baby. I know you are scared right now but I'll make this work out. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you." I confessed. She looked up at me. Shock was all over her face. I continued on.

"I was deeply hurt when you said you wanted to forget that night. Even if you didn't forget it, it was just as bad you wouldn't acknowledge it. If you don't want our child and you want to get rid of it. I understand." I said. I cupped her face in my hands. Blood was starting to rush to her face. I noticed tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Gekkou." She said. I let go of her face and she kissed me. I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled back and began to shower her face with kisses. Her hands went up in my hair as she kissed my neck.

We let go of each other and panted as I leaned against the headboard of her bed. She leaned against me.

"I love you too, Gekkou. I want to have our baby now that you've told me how you feel." Mirai said.

"Or course you love me, you wouldn't carry my child and kiss me like you did, just now if you didn't." I said. I stood up from her bed.

"I'll go make dinner." I said before she tugged on my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you kiss me without removing the curse that seals most of my power?" She asked.

"If I want to release your power when I kiss you, your power will be returned to you. If I just want to kiss you without removing the seal, nothing will happen." I explained.

"Ok!" Mirai laid down.

"I wonder what the others will say. They're going to be surprised." Mirai wondered aloud.

I left the room.

Those idiots will be surprised. Not that I care.

_

That's the end of chapter 2. I know it sucks a thousand times worse than chapter 1, but will you please be nice?

Read and Review!


End file.
